Uriah and Marlene
by alisha2001
Summary: Marlene and Uriah's life if the war didn't happen. I was really upset that their relationship wasn't talked about a lot in the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I decide to take a walk. I got up and slipped on a pair of shoes and walked down the hallway and up the steps to the roof. New initiates were coming tomorrow. Uriah and I would take Dauntless born and Tris and Four would take transfers. I remember the night before our Choosing Ceremony. Uriah brought me up to the roof way past curfew. Although it's been two years I remember like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_"Are you nervous?" I ask breaking the ice. Things had gotten different between us now that we were older. Chemistry had changed from an adolescent bond to something more. Something much more._

_"A little." He said smiling slightly. His dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes just make me melt. _

_"What were you're results?" He asked hesitantly._

_"You know we're not supposed to talk about them." Although I was curious to hear what his were._

_"I trust you Mar. It'll be our little secret." He said with a devilish smile on his lips. _

_"Dauntless." I whispered. "You?"_

_He bit his lip and suddenly something hit me. The fear of not being with Uriah for the rest if my life was excruciating._

_"Dauntless," he said quietly "and Amity, and Abnegation. They call it Div-" I cut him off quickly afraid someone-though no one was around-might hear._

_"Uriah," I began shakily " if they, if they find out." My breathing became unsteady. _

_"Mar, it'll be okay I'll make sure they won't find out." He said pulling me in for a hug. My head rested on his chest and I'd never felt safer. _

_"Why'd you tell me?" I ask still in his embrace._

_"Because I love you more than all of the stars." He said making my heart melt. _

_"What do you mean?" I ask looking up at him smiling._

_"I mean I love you." He says. "I wanted to tell you incase you chose different_ that_ me_ tomorrow."

_"I'm choosing Dauntless." I say hopefully__._

_He looks relieved and says "Me too."_

_"Good." I say and hug him tighter._

_*End of Flashback*_

I walked back inside, and down the steps. Instead of going back to my apartment I stopped at Uriah's. I knocked on the door and waited.

"One minute." He called from the other side of the door. I heard something fall followed by Uriah cursing. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes standing in front of me in only his black boxers.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He asks kissing my forehead and pulling me into his apartment.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I ask. "I miss you."

He chuckles lightly and picks me up bridal style "Of course Mar."

He sets me down on his bed and I get underneath the sheets as does he. I lay my head on his bare chest and he strokes my hair. Soon enough I'm fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The bright morning sun cascaded through the curtains. Today was the Choosing Ceremony. Great new bratty kids who think they're better than everyone.

"Uri, wake up." I say planting a kiss on his perfect jawline.

"Let's just stay in bed today." He says cuddling me.

"As tempting as that sounds the initiates would probably be a little angry." I say. We both know I'd rather stay in bed with him all day then anything.

"Fine." he says reluctantly sitting up. "Mar I really don't like your last name." he says.

"What?" I say a little shocked he would say something like that.

"Not your first name I love your first name, I just don't like your last name. You should change it." he says.

I roll my eyes and laugh "To what?" I ask curiously.

He grabs a black velvet box off of his night stand. Was he proposing?! My heart filled with excitement, we'd been together for two years now and I knew he was the one.

"You should change it to Pedrad." he says smiling and opening up the box revealing a simple yet elegant 2kt circle diamond on a silver band. "Marlene will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I all but screamed. He slid the beautiful ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. I was still in shock.

"Now we can get ready for training." he says smiling.

I walk back over to my apartment to get ready for the day. I put my chocolate brown curly hair in a ponytail. Through on some foundation and mascara and then walk towards my closet to pick an outfit.

After about 20 minutes of standing in front of my closet I finally decide on gray athletic leggings a black v neck t- shirt and a pair of black athletic shoes.

Walking down the hallway I admired my engagement ring. I wonder if he picked it out himself or if he had Lynn's help.

I met Uriah at his door and we walked to the cafeteria hand in hand. I knew my smile was about a mile wide but I didn't care I was engaged to the person I loved more than anything in the whole world.


End file.
